Rock You Like a Hurricane
by HardyxGirlx89
Summary: A little something I wrote as a gift for a friend. What happens when Hurrishane thinks Hillary doesn't love him any more?...He devises a plan to win her back. HurricanexOC


_I own NOTHING but me and the name Hillycane - because seriously..if I owned Shannon I would be way too busy to be writing. ^.- ...'cuz we'd be playing monopoly - what were you hurri-pervs thinking?! lol =)_

_~ Rock You Like a Hurricane ~_

_For Hillary ~ because she effing 3__'s Hurrishane =)_

* * *

"You're here!!!" Hillary darted past Shane, who was holding their front door open, and greeted the guest she'd been waiting for all morning. "What took so long and…where's Shan? He came with you right?"

"Of course he did." Jamie smiled. "He's just getting the bags he'll be , and…traffic, good god the traffic." She rolled her eyes and stepped into the hall with a sigh. "Don't even get me started…seriously, everyone's grandmother is out there driving the exact speed limit which is like…12 miles per hour…"

"Oh? Well, it doesn't really matter ~ you're here now!" The taller red head bounced excitedly and wrapped her arms around the woman that had been one of her closest friends for too many years to count. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Hun…crushing…me…"

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever! I'm so glad you guys decided to come. "

"Mhmm…but…can't…breath.."

"Hang on." Shane stepped closer to the girls, wrapped his arms around Hillary and then very carefully pried his over-excited girlfriend off of Jamie. "You're scaring the guests…" He said with a soft sigh as he set her down beside him. "Why don't you at least let her come in and get settled before attacking her?"

She looked up at him, her bright hazel eyes wide and her bottom lip stuck out. "Jamie doesn't mind." She pouted. "Right Jay?"

The shorter girl remained quiet, but the look on her face betrayed her silence and gave away the answer.

"You mind?!"

"…well…"

"Jay!"

"You were strangling me…" She said defensively.

"Her hugs are like vice grips!" Shane added with a very convincing nod.

"They are." Jamie agreed, causing the pouty lip Hillary was sporting to stick out even further.

"You guys are mean…and I don't know if you know this or not but mean people suck!"

"You can hug me." Shannon made the offer as he finally joined them in the hall and set his and Jamie's bag down.

"You aren't you afraid I'll crush you in my 'vice grip'?' Hillary asked, the question slipping from her lips laden with bitterness and sarcasm that was directed towards Jamie and Shane, and in response Shannon just shook his head.

"I can take it - those two are wimps."

"I am not!" Shane shouted. "I have super powers!"

Hillary ignored her boyfriend's claim and looked past him, her eyes fixed excitedly on Shannon. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded very matter-of-factly and just moments later all traces of a frown vanished from Hillary's face and she tossed her arms around him.

"At least there's someone here that loves me." She declared rather dramatically.

"Ahem." Shane cleared his throat loudly, causing Hillary to turn and look at him with one eyebrow arched. "Yes?"

"Well…I love you."

"That's nice."

"That's nice?!"

"Mhm - super nice." She grinned, still holding Shannon tight. "but now I only love Shan."

Shane's jaw dropped and he turned to Jamie wearing an adorable look of hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry Hurrishane." The words were sympathetic and sincere, however, they were followed with a shrug. "You know how she is.."

"I know, but what about Shannon?!"

"He's just playing along with her because he's an attention whore." She said simply. " Now will you please get that look off your face? Pouting isn't going to help anything so you might as well just accept that she doesn't love you and join the club."

"What club?"

"The Things-Hillary-used-to-love-club." The tone in Jamie's voice as she replied suggested that it should've been the most obvious thing in the entire world. "So far the members include Slinkys…Gel pens…The Spice Girls-"

"The year of 'Tell me whatcha want'…" He nodded while smiling reminiscently. "that was a long year."

"It was." Jamie paused just long enough to agree with him then continued to list off the members of her make believe club. "Beanie babies…Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Pirates?" He repeated the offending word with a horrified look upon his face. He was right and just, a superhero for the ages - How could _**his**_ Hillary ever have loved those vile, evil, awful, villainous creatures?

"She had a thing for Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp."

"But…PIRATES!?!"

"Just Jack and Will….oh and that Burchill guy - I think she had a little thing for that him when he had the pirate gimmick."

"Bur-….Burchill?" Shane stammered, his mouth hanging open as he gasped for air much like a fish on dry land. "He wanted to take my-" He paused for a minute, looked around quickly, then continued in a whisper soft voice. "my mask."

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I won't mention Pi- "

"Don't say it!" He shouted while his hands shot up to cover his ears.

"Okay..okay..I won't mention _**them**_ again." She said soothingly.

"PROMISE?"

"Yes, now uncover your ears."

"WHAT?"

"Uncover your-…aw hell never mind." She gently gripped his hand and pulled them away from his ears. "There. I said, I promise."

"Oh…okay good - what else?"

"That's it, except me and now…you."

The frown on Shane's face remained and Jamie got concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in a club with the Spice Girls and Orlando Bloom." He said with a sigh. "I've hit an all time low."

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

"What am I gonna do about it?" His eyebrows furrowed while he thought about the question, then quite suddenly he lifted one finger in the air, much like any superhero would do when trying to make a point, and declared…

"I'll make her re-love me!…You'll see!"

* * *

Shane had a plan - he always had a plan, granted most of the time they didn't go quite the way he hoped they would - but still, he had a plan and this time the plan had a name.

**The plan to make Hillary re-love me plan**

He sat on the floor in the living room, looked down at the single sheet of white paper on the coffee table, and reread the things he'd written down while Hillary was busy showing Shannon and Jamie to the guest room.

**Will:**

**- Show Hillary that I am cooler than Paul Burchill, Orlando Bloom, _AND_ that I don't belong in the 'Things-she-used-to-love-club**

**- Risk temporary embarrassment and/or bodily harm to get the girl back. **

_**Will Not: **_

_**- Sing ANY of the Spice Girl's songs. **_

_**- Wear a Pirate costume - even if the hook and the eye patch are kinda cool. **_

With a smile he nodded. All of that seemed like great outline for his plan and now he just needed to put it into action.

Getting up off the floor he grabbed the list then started up the stairs, passing Jamie rather quietly as he made his way to the room he shared with Hillary - of course it was the quietness that suggested all was not right and made Jamie stop him in the hall.

"Shane, you feeling okay?" She looked him over with concern in her dark brown eyes, and tried to peek at the paper he was holding close to his chest.

"I'm fine." He said with a nod.

"I think Shannon said he's gonna play a video game in the living room, you wanna join him?" She asked, stepping in front of him so that she temporarily blocked his path down the hall.

"No thanks.."

The answer shocked her, normally at the mention of video games Shane would've pushed past people like a fat man trying to get to the buffet and taken up residence on the couch with the x-box controller, but that wasn't the case this time. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep. "

"Oh, alright then." She frowned and stepped out of the way. "Well if you need anything just holler, we'll be in the kitchen. Hillary and I are gonna bake some cookies."

Shane nodded and without another word he disappeared down the hall and into his room where he set up the surprise he was sure would win back his woman.

* * *

About an hour into the girls baking Shannon shuffled into the kitchen, dragging his feet and mumbling something under his breath.

"Shan, you're gonna have to speak up." Jamie said, turning to face him in her flour covered apron. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I'm bored." He whined. "I wanted to play with Shane."

"What do you mean?" Hillary looked up from the cookies she was cutting out, completely bewildered. "Shane isn't in there playing video games with you?"

Shannon shook his head and the confused look on the redhead's face turned to a look of apprehension

"Is he alright?!"

"I saw him on his way upstairs." Jamie explained, setting plate of the cookies they'd just finished decorating in front of Shannon. "He said he was fine, but maybe you should go and check on him Shan."

"Yea, you're right…and I'll take these with me." He smirked, then grabbed the plate and headed up the stairs and straight to Shane's room - ignoring the shut door, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life. Once that door creaked open the sound of The Scorpions 80's hit 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' assaulted Shannon's ears - and that was nothing compared to what his eyes were in store for because just moments after the music hit Shane appeared gyrating to the beat while clad in nothing but a green thong and his Hurricane mask.

"**_OH GOD_**!" Shannon dropped the plate of cookies and scrambled franticly to cover his eyes.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Shane shouted,.

"What the hell?! You don't get to 'what the hell' me, man - You just_ eye raped_ me!!"

At the sounds of Shannon screaming and the plate breaking both Jamie and Hillary dropped what they were doing and ran up to make sure the guys weren't killing each other.

"Shan - are you okay?" Jamie looked him over, completely ignoring the music and everything else as she checked on him, or at least attempted to because with the way he had wrapped himself around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck he was making things rather difficult.

"There are things that cannot be unseen." He said lowly. "I'm scarred for life…that image will forever haunt me.."

"What? What're you-"

Shannon started manicly gesturing towards the door way so she glanced over his shoulder, and when she did her eyes settled on what Hillary been ogling at for the last minute or so. "Oh!…Oh…Hurrishane…wow."

"Wow?! What do you mean wow?" Shannon shouted "He's a grown **_man_** and he's got a freakin' thong and a mask on…and the dance?! - You didn't see the dance, but seriously - What's up with that!?"

Hillary giggled."Nothing's up with that yet -but if you two could leave…" She shot a glance at Jamie and Shannon and nudged her head to the side suggestively. "just for a little while that'd be great!"

* * *

Yay - It's done. A Belated Merry Christmas to Hillary - not that she'll actually read it on here, but I thought I'd share with everyone else anyway - Just some sillyness, but I hope you enjoyed and I'd LOVE if you reviewed. ^-^


End file.
